Cana vs Mira
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: Laxus sits at the bar beside Cana with Mira dishing out the alcohol on a frighteningly regular basis. Will he fall for the sweet bar maid or snarky drunk? The ultimate showdown between Laxana and Miraxus. Vote for which girl should get the guy! Read, reveiw and enjoy! inspired by Bacchus vs Laxus by the amazing GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo


A/N: Hi everyone! This story is an attempt at a way to distinguish between Miraxus and Laxana once and for all! Please vote in reviews for who you think Laxus should end up with and chapters will take shape depending on which way the votes sway. I admit I am a strong Laxana shipper but I will give Miraxus my best shot as a writer if it comes to that. This story is inspired by Bacchus vs Laxus, written by the amazing GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo - if you're interested in Cana's half of the equation it's an amazingly well written story (plus Laxus needs as much support as he can get :D). Anyways, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Laxus let his eyes slowly roam over the white haired barmaid from behind. He knew she could feel his gaze on her, inspecting every curve with a lingering stare. But everything that was lingering about his stare vanished as she turned to face him, hands grasping her rounded hips with an amused quirk playing about her lips.

"Are you going to stare at my backside all night or do you want to order something?" she asked playfully, walking towards him with a sway in her step. Laxus smirked, gaze alternating between her large bright blue eyes and her other large spheres much to Mira Jane's distaste.

"If only what I wanted could be bought," he said, sighing in a bout of fake melancholy. Mira rolled her eyes, grasping a mug and placing it before him, her expression softer than she wanted it to be.

"But isn't it more fun to earn it?" she asked, looking between him and the mug expectantly. Laxus' smirk widened as he leaned forward as if to kiss her but both knew his intention as their daily scuffle continued along its usual course.

"Mira?" an unknown female voice asked in disbelief, instantly catching the blonde's attention. Her eyes widened in surprise, but her grin told him it was a positive encounter.

"Cana!" she replied in shock, quickly leaving his company to dart out from behind the bar, embracing the busty brunette woman. "When did you get back? I thought you still had a week away, we made plans to meet you at the trains station and everything!" she explained, her tone slightly reproachful but her excitement was palpable. The woman Laxus assumed to be Cana grinned apologetically, scratching the back of her head in an awkward motion.

"Well I kinda got into a fight with Bacchus and dumped him out West." She said, moving towards a chair in an attempt to avoid Mira's gaping mouth.

"What- What happened?" she stuttered, a concerned frown creasing her otherwise perfectly smooth brow. Laxus rolled his eyes, the reunion not amusing enough to meet any of his standards other than the fact they were both beautiful. Laxus shook his glass in Mira's direction to get her attention, cocking an eyebrow impatiently.

"Would it kill me to get some service around here?" he asked sarcastically, earning a glaring set of blue eyes and curious brown. While Mira ran behind the bar the brunette turned towards him, her curiosity turning into a flirtatious wink. Laxus looked her over, his intent perfectly clear, and following the usual pattern she leaned towards him, tilting her head slightly to whisper in his ear.

"No, but it might kill you to learn some manners." She whispered seductively, her tongue brushing his earlobe which for a split second made him consider if he had misheard her but the dismissive roll of her eyes told it all. Laxus didn't enjoy being the butt of anyone's joke let alone some bimbo who just walked in off the street. Laxus' turned away from her, his aimless gaze falling on the liquor cabinet, watching as Mira's pale slender arm reached high and higher until finally her hand clasped an almost full bottle of vodka. He easily discarded the lid, filling a mug with the clear liquid and passing it to the brunette. Laxus raised an eyebrow in question at Mira while trying his best to ignore her companion. Mira merely chuckled, turning back to Cana, her usual probing tone coming to light.

"So what happened between you two that made you hightail it back here?" she asked, concern replaced by curiosity. Cana sighed in response, slugging back the entire mug in one gulp and motioning for another. At this Laxus spared her a glance but she seemed fine, as if she was merely sipping pink champagne which was certainly unnerving.

"Well," she began, sparing him a distasteful look which had the desired effect of him turning back towards the bar. "you know how Bacchus and I tend to get a little too drunk sometimes?" she asked, Mira's lengthy pause not the response she had aimed for but continued none the less. "Well one night Bacchus got so drunk that he wandered into the neighbouring room and gave its owner a run for their money." She explained, eagerly sipping her drink before resorting to slugging the rest of the liquid. Mira was shocked but not as much as she would have been if it had been anyone else. Two drunks deciding to go on a country wide road trip for a year hardly spelled safe and happy times.

"So he slept with another woman?" she asked, but regretted it as she considered her words rubbing salt in a wound. But Cana merely laughed bitterly, shaking her head as she sipped her third mug of vodka. Mira's mouth gaped in shock, could she mean…?

"Nah, unless women have started growing dicks while I've been gone." Cana replied, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde man sitting beside her.

"Tough break," Laxus said, his tone anything but consoling. Cana turned to glare at him, his input unwanted on this particular matter, though any other matter wouldn't be much different. "once I saw this girl I was with getting it on with this other chick I was also with," he continued, his anecdote unwelcome. "that was a fun night." He said, sipping his beer, the mug's rim barely hiding his smug grin.

"Laxus!" Mira snapped, shaking her head at him with an amusing expression, half between apologetic and cross. "You're so insensitive!" she complained, turning back to Cana who hadn't turned her glare away from Laxus' smug face.

"You know I don't blame either of those girls turning to each other with you as the alternative. With that mouth of yours I'm surprised you get laid at all." She retorted, taking a sip of her vodka. Laxus shrugged, smirk never falling from his lips throughout their exchange which seemed to grate on Cana more than what he was actually saying.

"They seemed to like my mouth just fine." He said, insinuation sitting between them uncomfortably. Finally Laxus chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out two 2000 dollar notes and place them on the counter. Cana was about to refuse when it became apparent the rest of the money was meant for her drink but his smooth words beat her to it. "Think of it as my apology for my lack of manners." He said before turning away from the pair, hands in his pockets as he walked out the doors.

"I'm gone 12 months and you let guys like that in here," Cana said, exasperated. "this place must have really run into bad times." She concluded, seeking comfort in her mug. Mira rolled her eyes, slipping the cash into the till before turning back to Cana.

"You two just got off to a bad start, that's all." She insisted, smiling in encouragement but it did nothing to sway the bad taste in Cana's mouth.

"If that was a bad start then I'd hate to see him when he's intentionally being an asshole." She said, eager to change the subject from that unfortunate encounter when something caught her interest. "Were the two of you about to kiss when I came in?" she asked, watching intently as Mira flushed slightly, obviously thrown for what to say.

"N-No, o-of course not!" she insisted, but her embarrassed countenance was hardly convincing. Cana smirked, leaning forward over the bar, similar to how she'd seen him act earlier.

"Really, then exactly what was that?" she asked, her face embarrassingly close to Mira's who's face reddened further.

"He was just getting a drink," she said, pointing to the beer tap directly where she was standing before. Cana leant back, disappointed at the logical explanation. A guy like that would think it's funny to pull a stunt like that, no matter how many times he did it, explaining how unfazed Mira was instead of her usual gushing mess.

"Fine, I guess that makes sense." She muttered, turning away to check out the rest of the pub. On a Wednesday afternoon it was populated with drunk od men and a few couples chatting over drinks, a depressing combination for the brunette.

"Hit me up Mira."


End file.
